Our Side
by ayassiveire
Summary: Sometimes smiling is like placing bandage over an open wound. We can always try to hide the pain... But on the inside... we're still bleeding. This is my side, this is his side, this is OUR SIDE...
1. This is My Side, This is His Side

**Title: Our Side**

**Author: Amaya-chan**  
**  
Genre: Angst**

**Pairing: 8059**

**Word Count: 1,150 words**

**Summary: I'm such an idiot! "But I can't take it back anymore…" I sighed… "Guess we're not meant to be…" I told myself as I slowly broke my heart into pieces… What I only know is that you left me – YOU fucking left me alone… While my heart is slowly breaking into smaller pieces… just as how you fucking broke my whole soul…**

**A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating any fics! Cause I don't have any time and I can only use ther computer for only a limited time... Anyways, enjoy! This is my first attempt at one-shot, so be nice to me! And please don't forget to R&R!**

**Warning/s: BXB or YAOI (BoyXBoy) Angst (I don't know if it's super angst) and a little from Gokudera's foul mouth**

* * *

**"Our Side"**

**Sometimes smiling is like placing bandage over an open wound.  
We can always try to hide the pain...  
But on the inside... we're still bleeding.**

* * *

***Yamamoto's side***

-"Tell HIM what you feel" is what my co-players said while laughing and cheering for me

- After school, I told him to go to the rooftop

- He said "Fine…"

- I smiled

- I waited for him and at last, he came

- I called out his name happily

- He stared at me

- I approached him while blushing

- I suddenly yelled "I LOVE YOU, GOKUDERA!" at him

- He became startled

- He suddenly pushed me

- And run towards the door

- I was left alone; hurt by his actions… I sighed… "Now he really hates me..."

- The next day, I told him to meet me in the rooftop

- I sounded like a coward

- At lunchbreak, I waited for him

- When he came, my body moved by its own and suddenly, pinned him on the wall

- I'm confused on what I should say to him

- He shivered

- I sighed

- I told him it was only a bet from my co-players

- I smiled at him… fakely… I was hurt by my own words… and I hated it…

- I looked at him, shoot! He knows I'm lying... He knows the… **TRUTH**?

- I waited for your answer to give me hope, but then, I realized that you hated me… I know that you'll reject me

- And then, my mind made up its decision…

- I may be hurt greatly by this, but I still did it… I said "Sorry…"

- And walked away…

- I'm such an idiot! "But I can't take it back anymore…" I sighed… "Guess we're not meant to be…"

- I told myself as I slowly broke my heart into pieces…

* * *

***Gokudera's side***

- I saw him blushing about something while his co-players are laughing and cheering… how idiotic…

- After school, he told me to go to the rooftop

- I said "Fine…"

- He showed his idiotic smile… how I hated that smile, it makes me furious!

- I thought a bit if I'll go or not because it may not be important… but on the other side, it may be important and because I already agreed, so I continued on walking until I reached the rooftop

- He called my name idiotically… how stupid… -sighs-

- I glared daggers at him but no avail, he's still smiling

- He went near me with his face tomato red… what's up with him and his face?

- He than suddenly shouted "I LOVE YOU…" –blushed- a-at… m-m-me?

- I froze at his statement

- I don't know what to do so I did my only choice… I pushed him furiously…

- And run away… away from him…!

- But now… I ran away with a different feeling… is this…?

- The next day, he told me to meet with him again in the rooftop…

- … He… sounded… serious

- At lunchbreak, I went to the rooftop

- When I opened the door, he suddenly pinned me on the wall

- He looked…puzzled

- -Flinched- His grip on me tightened… what the hell is wrong with this guy?

-He suddenly sighed… "What now…?" I asked myself. And suddenly...

- He told me that it was only a bet from his co players… I felt something… _PAINFUL_…

- He showed me his idiotic smile again… then something struck me… HE"S FUCKING _LYING_… I know the **TRUTH**… showing that fucking fake smile is fucking nothing!

- He's looking at me dumbfoundedly… what should I say?

- I-I'm speechless, but my mind reminded me on what I should say to you…

- That **I LOVE YOU BACK**… but suddenly… -flinched-

- Suddenly, you told me "Sorry…" and walked away…

- You BAKA! You even didn't let me say it… you're such a fucktard! What the… is it raining? Che. But I don't care…

- What I only know is that you left me – YOU fucking left me alone… While my heart is slowly breaking into smaller pieces… just as how you fucking broke my whole soul…

* * *

**Amaya: Comments are always lovely! C:**

**Gokudera: Shut your fucking mouth, you dumbass Author!**

**Amaya: -ignores Gokudera- Please click on that CUTE button down there... I'll give you 8059 plushies!**

**Gokudera: Where could you get one?**

**Amaya: Yama-chan's making one... -smirks-**

**Gokudera: XP**

**Yamamoto: -pops out of nowhere- R&R guys!**

**Amaya: Oh yes... and Flames are also accepted... XD! **

**Gokudera: OoO**


	2. This is Our Side

**Title: Our Side**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: 8059 [YamaxGoku]**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: …this thought lingers from both sides… this is my side… this is his side…this is our side…**

**A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating any fics! Cause I had a writer's block and I need some time And please don't forget to R&R!**

**Warning/s: BXB or YAOI (BoyXBoy) and a little(?) from Gokudera's foul mouth**

* * *

They didn't talk to each other that whole day. After school, Yamamoto bid goodbye to his friends and stacked his things on his bag.

"Oi, Yamamoto! We have practice!" his captain said.

Yamamoto gave an apologetic look and responded,

"Sorry senpai, but I'm not feeling well… I'll have my practice next week!"

"Sure… just don't stress yourself too much!" the captain waved goodbye and left.

Yamamoto sighed. On the other side, Gokudera was eavesdropping.

"Not feeling well, huh?" he said, unconvinced on Yamamoto's reason.

He entered the room after everyone left… uh… except for a certain black-haired baseball idiot. He took his books and placed them in his bag before sitting on his chair, staring at Yamamoto. The other boy felt the stare of the silver-haired teen at him. As time passes by, silence slowly engulfs the room where these certain teens are staying. As expected from Gokudera being impatient, he stood up angrily and went to Yamamoto. As he comes closer, he then looked at Yamamoto in the eyes wherein the other boy looked away. Suddenly, he collared Yamamoto and pinned him in the wall. He yelled, his face red from anger (and because of his blush but he doesn't want to admit it).

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to just sit there and wait for me to even punch you?! Are you really that stupid, BAKA?!"

Yamamoto kept silent. After a while, Gokudera calmed himself and sighed, drawing attention from Yamamoto.

"Look…" Gokudera started calmly.

"You listen well, idiot… 'cause I won't say it again…"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera attentively, expecting a little dot of hope that whatever he would hear from the sliver boy is as good as him hitting a homerun. Gokudera, on the other side, moved his mouth, blurting out what he wants to tell Yamamoto. As soon as he closed his mouth, Yamamoto looked Gokudera with wide eyes. You can tell that he's startled with what Gokudera told him, while Gokudera's hands are shaking while holding onto Yamamoto's collar. Suddenly, Yamamoto hugged Gokudera tightly.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry your ass… Yakyuubaka…"

Yamamoto then felt hot tears flowing down onto his shirt. He just smiled warmly and softly while patting Gokudera. He's so happy at what Gokudera told him… Yamamoto closed his eyes while enjoying their private moment, but beyond his enjoyment, a crying silver-haired boy continued to pour his tears onto the other boy but with a smile on his face… Unbeknownst to the rain guardian, this smile is the rarest look that the storm guardian could ever show to anyone…

"**Storm and Rain are always together, you IDIOT! I FUCKING LIKE YOU, OKAY…?! I can't take it anymore…! I LOVE YOU! Happy now?!"**

…_**I take it back…  
…We're really meant to be…  
…My heart broke once but you fixed it twice…  
…And this remedy can make my heart whole permanently…  
…As well as my love to you…  
…It's unbreakable…**_

…_**THIS THOUGHT LINGERS FROM BOTH SIDES…  
…THIS IS MY SIDE…  
…THIS IS HIS SIDE…  
…THIS IS OUR SIDE…**_

* * *

_**Aya: ****Comments are always lovely! C:**  
_

_******Gokudera: ...**_

_******Aya: Oh lookie~ Goku-chan is here~!**_

_******Gokudera: ...**_

_******Aya: Hmm...? Why you so silent, Goku-chan?**_

_******Yamamoto: Ahahahah! He's speechles from you story, especially the last part~**_

_******Aya: O.O! Y-Y-You...**_

_******Gokudera: O.O... *runs away***_

_******Aya: Omo? H-He's B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G! *followed Gokudera***_

_******Yamamoto: Uhm... Aya-chan left already... So please, don't forget to give this story a review~ Ja! Bye Bye~**_


End file.
